


Outlaws of Love

by NotMyLightsaber, salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 很久很久以前，在遥远的银河系，第一秩序年轻的将军Theseus受命于养父Gellert·Grindelwald前往位于中环的洛塔星执行带回原力敏感者的任务，在那里，他第一次遇见了自己素未谋面的亲弟弟Newt。





	1. 兄弟俩第一次相遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：维兹兹

当第一秩序宇普西隆级穿梭机的引擎轰鸣声划破洛塔这座长久以来不被任何贸易组织看好的行星的宁静时，当地原住民这才相信十几分钟前在天空上突然出现的歼星舰并不是幻觉，而是真实存在的。

随着穿梭机机翼向上折起，大型载具平稳地降落在行星地表，机舱被打开，在扬起的沙尘中，Lloyd将军率领着六名风暴兵走了下来。他在地上站定后拍了拍了自己的军装，似乎是在适应这颗星球的气候，又或者只是在用原力感应目标的具体位置，没人能从他坚毅的五官中猜出情绪。

“将军？”一起跟着从定局者号下来的还有Theseus的助手——Jenna中尉，她手里拿着平板快速滑动着，“Hux将军催促此次任务要速战速决，我们还需要带回三个原力敏感者，他们都在不同的星球上。”

“我知道了，出发吧。”Theseus接过Jenna递给他的军帽规整地戴上，向着这星球上唯一一座城镇走去。

他们一行人匆匆路过热闹的集市、幽静的小巷和荒凉的土地，最终在位于城镇边缘一个村落停下。

第一秩序的到来让村里的人们感到恐慌，生怕下一个倒霉的将会是自己，但这些情绪阻止不了大家的好奇心，纷纷围着科瓦尔斯基家，想知道那里将会发生什么。

破旧不堪的土屋内传来了孩子的哭泣声和女人的怒吼声，当Jenna中尉从腰侧掏出爆能枪指着女主人的额头时，守着出入口的风暴兵们动作整齐地举起了步枪，进入战斗预备状态，把围观者吓得生生往后退了好几步。

过了几分钟，也可能只是短短十几秒，原本那些嘈杂的声音都消失了，只剩下可怕的寂静。不一会儿，一秩将军牵着这家人唯一的孩子走了出来，尽管有着一头金色卷发的四岁男孩满脸泪痕，但他看上去没有任何不悦，而他的母亲也在他走后站在门口目送着那些人的离开，好像之前绝望的喊叫与挣扎都是众人凭空想象出来的。

“刚刚，屋子里发生了什么？”躲在不远处角落里的Rubeus手里拿着身后人交给他的一罐药膏，满脸不可思议。

“绝地控心术而已。”穿着深棕色夹克的Newt看着Theseus从他面前经过，他走的每一步仿佛都被精准计算过，年轻的医生甚至能感受到他那双被擦得蹭亮的军靴踏在地上扬起的沙粒与空气摩擦产生的细微波动。当对方无意中抬起头与他对视时，四周的空间更像是被慢慢挤压在了一起，Rubeus说的话也变得不清晰起来。

“绝地？那不是传说吗？现在哪儿还有绝地武士？”Rubeus把药膏藏在口袋里后转过身，“Scamander医生，这罐还是每天睡前涂一次？觉得严重了白天补涂一次？”

“叫我Newt就行。”他低下头开始按类整理斜挎包内的药品，“这罐治疗秃鹰龙咬伤效果最好。”

当所有东西都排列整齐后，包底露出了一把镀铬圆柱形的光剑剑柄，Newt伸手摸了摸，闭上眼慢慢感受从凯伯水晶所散发出来的共振。自从决定成为一名医生帮助有需要的人开始，他就再也没有碰过这把光剑。

而今天与那位一秩的力敏军官仅仅因为一个对视就产生了原力相融的感觉，这只是个意外？还是冥冥之中两个人被连接在了一起？以Newt现有的知识不足以解释这个问题，但更多关于原力的秘密隐藏在那些下落不明的绝地典籍中。他只能感叹也许这是他一生中唯一一次会有这种奇妙的经历。

 

Theseus的离开并没有让民众对于第一秩序此次行动的讨论终止，Newt背起斜挎包穿梭于城镇内错综复杂的小巷时，一路上听到的都是大家的窃窃私语，说得最多的是那位将军神奇的说服力与高大英俊的外型。Newt抿着嘴笑了，一秩的军官他在其他星球上见过一些，可是像刚刚那样风度翩翩的倒是头一个。

突然，几个不知道躲在哪里的孩子跑到他面前，一边不停地叫着“Newt哥哥”一边围着他转圈，让他不得不蹲下身抱住他们，试图让他们停下。那些都是以前被Newt救过的孩子。

“Newt哥哥，听说你下周就要离开洛塔了是吗？”其中一个看起来年纪最小的女孩显得并不是很高兴，而是拽着自己的亚麻布连衣裙，小心翼翼地问眼前她喜欢的这位大哥哥。

“嗯…没错，我确实要离开这里。”Newt知道小女孩舍不得他走，还故意卖关子，看到对方眉头都皱起来了才接着说，“不过等到你再长得高点我就会回来看你的。”

“真的吗？”听到他说还会来看自己，小女孩脸上的表情一下变得亮了起来。

“当然是真……”Newt还未说完的话被集市不远处突然传来的一声“轰隆”巨响所打断。

随着巨响而来的还有冲天的火光，爆炸所产生的冲击波直接把离得最近的那些房屋玻璃给震碎，碎片划伤了不少路人。不明真相的人群开始四散而逃，原本一片祥和的城镇变得危机四伏。

虽然距离爆炸发生地有一段距离，但孩子们仍被吓得不轻，刚刚还有说有笑的小女孩紧紧抱住Newt，浑身不停地颤抖着，直呼“我好害怕。”

就在那一瞬间，作为力敏的Newt感受到的不仅仅是声音和震动，还有炙热的火舌像怪物一样张牙舞爪地想要吞噬他，以及爬满全身、让人难以忍受的疼痛感，他几乎是条件反射般地打开了原力护盾来保护自己和孩子。

等Newt反应过来刚刚这一切并非自己真实经历的，而是爆炸中某个力敏的遭遇时，他的心跳开始变快，他意识到也许生命危在旦夕的正是那位第一秩序的将军。

Newt把小女孩交给了身边的妇人，背起包朝着冒出一大片浓烟的方向跑去，希望现在还来得及。


	2. Newt救下了在爆炸中受伤的Theseus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：gideonopa

孩子的妈妈叫做Queenie。

这个女人疯了，在Jenna中尉的枪下仍然高昂着头，死死把孩子护在身后。Queenie不知从哪掏出一把小刀，尖叫着朝中尉扑过去，锋利的刀刃划伤她的脸。一束红光随即从枪口迸出，却在疯女人的眼前静止。只见将军一挥手，射出的能量发生偏转，架子上的陶罐子顷刻间化作碎片。孩子哭着缩进瘫坐在地的母亲怀里，他拼命抓住妈妈的手，让她抱住自己。

Theseus蹲下来，拽过孩子的手腕，硬是把他从女人怀里拉了过来，几句低语飘入孩子的耳中，他逐渐变得平静，双肩慢慢低垂，脸上的表情也消失了，嘴唇嚅动，轻声重复Theseus的话。

“我愿意跟你们走。”孩子冷冷地说。

见此状，Queenie连一丝挽留的力气也消失殆尽，她抱头痛哭，感受到肩膀被有力的手轻轻地拍了拍。她抬头，泪水涌流的双眼透出绝望中深深的憎恨。“你会遭报应的，”Queenie咬牙切齿地说，“你们都会！”

这个女人真的疯了，Theseus心想，但当他看着Queenie的眼睛，强行贴上的疯癫有了真正的意义。他羞愧难当，自以为是的自大狂妄看上去如此可笑——所谓的疯女人，只不过是一个失去孩子却又无能为力的母亲。

Theseus牵着孩子走出破败的房屋，他敢肯定孩子的妈妈正注视这群抢走她孩子的人，尽管他也对她用了控心术，但有些事情并非原力所能改变的。

也许正是萦绕在心头的愧疚感让Theseus在爆炸发生之际选择护住身旁的孩子。他可以毫不留情击毁上百艘新共和国在外环的战舰，一声令下，所有抵抗组织俘虏随即扔出外太空，严厉和强硬从来都是刻在骨子里的一部分，这个素未谋面的小孩于他而言只不过是Grindelwald派给他的另一项任务罢了。更何况，为最高领袖所带去的力敏小孩已经够多的了。

爆炸的冲击波将他和臂弯中的孩子甩开几米远，耳朵除了嗡鸣声外别无他物；听觉的丧失并没有增强其他感官，他的视线变得模糊，像是失去了对身体的控制，感觉不到任何痛楚；他尝到泥土和硝烟混合的味道，只有嘴里的苦腥味让他醒觉自己仍旧活着。长久不经散的耳鸣又有了额外的声音，全都像盖上了厚厚的毛玻璃，闷重得让他分辨不出究竟是惨叫还是枪声。Theseus很清楚，像这种针对第一秩序的突袭只有两种来源，无论是当地的反抗者亦或是抵抗组织，他们永远不会忘记在爆炸过后用枪来打扫战场。

一团黑雾在步履愈近下化成人形，Theseus护着孩子，另一只手颤颤地掏出腰间的爆能枪，所幸的是，枪没有在爆炸中离他远去。反叛者的脚步越来越近，Theseus扣动扳机，红色能量和对方擦肩而过，更像是被躲开了。不绝耳的嗡鸣和缓缓苏醒的感知让他再也无法瞄准，举着枪的手终于垂下，Theseus想起最高领袖曾经说过的话——要拥抱痛苦。

拥抱痛苦。

他求助于伟大的原力，这种他始终无法穷尽的力量。Theseus熟悉绝地与西斯的传说，知道如何像他们那样运用这种存在于宇宙之间的能量，但有时候他只觉自己是卑微的门外汉，所拥有的知识仅是皮毛之术，他甚至没有属于自己的光剑，只因同样伟大的Grindelwald领袖跟他说——这并非一个将军所需的东西。不是什么绝地或是西斯，Theseus只是一个恰巧会用原力的凡人，军衔于他而言没有意义。

Theseus想起路边那个穿着棕色夹克外套的男人，他不属于洛塔，更不用说这座荒凉小镇。仅凭短暂一瞥，Theseus就知道他和自己同是原力的得益者，原力中的片片涟漪正是他挑起的。陌生又充满吸引力的感觉让Theseus一开始不知所措，他甚至在对视的下一秒便移开目光，生怕那人会循着原力一层层撕开他的伪装。紧接着，他忍不住再去回望，小心翼翼地探索这股奇妙的感觉。Theseus循着原力的触手去试探那男人，他嗅到对方同样存在的疑惑，同样为原力相融的感觉着迷，他抓住了一个简单的名字：Newt。

那个男人的名字叫Newt。

Newt的力量深不可测，Theseus不禁想，这让他心生嫉妒之意。他纵然指挥千万部队，决定千万人的生死只不过是颔首或是挥手的问题，但他什么都不是，而这个叫Newt的家伙或许就是传说中的绝地，原力名正言顺的拥有者。

被打倒的第一秩序将军没有迎来反叛者的行刑，一旦揭晓来者的面目，Theseus便从容地闭上双眼，他深知这个愈发靠近的人是谁，有力的胳膊抓住他的手，正如他在原力中朝对方伸手，而Newt也接住了。

昏迷期间，Theseus做了一万个梦，他在噩梦筑造的地狱中寻找出路。最后，他又梦见那只手，一把拉住自己，梦魇离他越来越远。Theseus醒了，身体像是被炸得七零八落，又从各处捡了回来再封上，难以言喻的痛楚只有原力才能缓解几分。

他艰难地坐起来，凌乱的房间落入视线，旁边放着一张木椅，椅背上挂着一个胀鼓鼓的斜挎包，唯一称得上干净整洁的竟然是他所躺的那张床。

“你醒了，感谢群星。”进来的男人捧着一盆清水，放在椅子上后凑近过来，摸了摸Theseus的额头，再看一眼腹部包扎好的伤，紧绷的双眉终于舒缓，松了口气似的笑了。“恭喜你，大将军，再过几天就能下地了。”

“什么意思？”Theseus掀开被子，又被对方按回到床上，得到了一个只有孩童才有机会看到的温柔摇头。“你是谁？那个金发小孩在哪里？”

“你的问题未免也太多了吧。”男人说道，“我以为你知道我是谁的。”

“Newt，”Theseus几乎脱口而出，“你叫Newt。”

“答对了，所以奖励你一颗糖。”说罢，这个叫Newt的家伙真的扔给他一颗水果硬糖，Theseus接住后又把它扔到地上，面露愠色，像是被冒犯一般高傲地看着对方。

“难道你不知道我是谁吗？竟如此无礼？”

Newt把盆子放到地上，坐下椅子后一直低着头，目光从未离开过床的一角。“也许你是第一秩序的将军，但在我的世界里，众生平等。”他耸耸肩，说完才直视Theseus的眼睛，仿佛刚刚那句话只是在回答空气。“你是Theseus，如果我猜得没错的话。”

“你不是猜的，你用原力作弊了，读我的心。”

“你不也一样吗？再说了，除了名字外，我对你一无所知。”

Theseus闷哼一声，他又问起自己拼死保护的孩子，但Newt只是淡淡地告诉他，力敏小孩已经被送回到母亲的身边，回到他应该呆的地方。

“你没有权力这么做，”Theseus掀开被子，深呼吸一口气，强迫已经触碰地面的双腿承受整个身子的重量，一步又一步吃力地走到Newt面前，但他只是抬起头，脸上丝毫没有恐惧之情。

“你也没有权力从一个母亲身边夺走她的孩子。”

“那孩子是个力敏，第一秩序需要这种人才…….”Theseus又说了一番长篇大论，但Newt只是玩味地看着他，甚至一句话也没有听进去。“我可以让你永远消失，你知道的，再强大的绝地也敌不过千万发能量束的力量。” Theseus不得不作出威胁，但直觉告诉他，这只不过是无用功。

“我不是绝地。”Newt说，“我只是一个医生。”

“一个拥有原力的医生，”Theseus嘲笑道。“别骗人了，看在你救了我的份上，即使你是绝地，我也不会把你带走的。”

“你是在嫉妒我吗？”

Theseus向后倾了倾，他感受到原力中向自己伸来的触手，像是对方急切想要了解他的一切。Newt攫住一些片段，而且他并不打算就此罢手。

“够了！”Theseus大喊，“别他妈读我的心。”

“很抱歉，我不会再这样了。”Newt又低下头，他站起身来，彼此身体碰到一刻让Theseus有种触电的感觉。他似乎成了那个情不自禁的人，原力带给他关于Newt的事情——的确是医生，害怕又贪婪，迫不及待想要了解自己的一切。

Newt走向房门，犹豫着转过头来，欲言又止，还是说了出口，“你不应该低估你自己的，”他顿了顿，声音没有之前道歉那样小心而颤抖了。“原力不分三六九等，每个人都可以利用它来满足自己，或好或坏，那就不得而知了。我希望你能用到好的地方……Theseus，就当做是我愚蠢的期待好了。如果你想离开，可以用那台机器发出信号。”


	3. Newt前往科洛桑与父母和登邓布利多会面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：维兹兹

距离爆炸发生已经过去五个标准日了，原本计划三天前就应该离开洛塔的Newt被拖延了行程，除了要救助第一秩序的将军，那些在爆炸产生的一系列连锁反应中受伤的平民也成为了他需要医治的对象。Newt盘算着需要再多等几天才能完成所有善后工作，却没想到今天意外收到了来自父母的通讯留言。

“Newt，你离开我们已经快一年了，我和你妈妈都很想念你，什么时候能回来看看我们？听说洛塔发生了爆炸案，AD对此很感兴趣，想亲自见见你。我把我们所在地的坐标发给你了，到时候见。”

圆盘状的通讯器被握在年轻绝地的手里，他把父亲的全息留言看了又看，关掉影像后随手输入了收到的坐标，见面地点在科洛桑。

Newt撑着头思考了一会儿，最终还是决定去一次“闪耀之城”，能让Dumbledore感兴趣的事据他所知，一只手的手指头都能数过来，看来第一秩序寻找力敏下落并带走没有他一开始想得那么简单。Newt抓起仅有的两个行李——装有药品的斜挎包和个人物品的手提箱，登上了前往科洛桑的大型客运飞船。

 

最近严重缺乏睡眠的Newt在眼睛下出现了青紫色的黑眼圈，他在飞船进入超空间后终于熬不住睡着了，他甚至还做了个梦，梦见一个人，那个人有着高挺的鼻尖和笑起来绵薄的嘴唇，宽厚的肩头和有力的臂膀，亲昵地在他耳边摩挲着，就像拥有最甜美爱情的恋人那样，可Newt怎样都看不清他的眼睛。与那个人在一起的场景一直在变换，有纸醉金迷的赌场、波涛壮丽的海边和巍峨连绵的群山，他不知道和这个人在做什么，只知道应该都是幸福的事。梦境太过美好，以至于飞船跳出超空间所产生的震动都没能让Newt醒过来。

这一切直到客运飞船正式驶入科洛桑的极速空中航线，他才被周围突然变响的交谈声所吵醒，那些第一次来到这座不可思议星球的人都发出了不绝于耳的赞叹声。

傍晚的科洛桑美得让人忍不住落泪，夕阳散发出的橙黄色光芒在亮闪闪的摩天大楼最高层之间舞动，像是被小女孩抓在指间转动的宝石般耀眼。大家沉醉于此，都没注意到飞船已经在指定港口停靠完毕。Newt站起身揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠后拎起手提箱第一个下了飞船。

星球入关大厅整体为白色基调，层高非常高，延续了科洛桑特有的建筑风格，大厅内有众多全息广告位，只要你出钱，就能占据一方天地。显然近期租赁广告位的大金主是第一秩序，版面几乎都被他们的招兵广告所铺满，热血的广告词配上几位像模特一样的军官照片，看起来十分诱人。

“第一秩序怎么又在招人了？”Newt在入关处排队等待时，站在他前面的克拉图音人张望着四周问着自己的同伴。

“你不知道吗？他们又造了一艘复兴级歼星舰，听说叫‘征服者号’，负责指挥的将军是最高领袖Grindelwald的养子Theseus·Lloyd。”他的同伴对于问题的答案了如指掌，比起军事或政治，人们总是更偏爱八卦，外星人也不例外，“你可别忘了，我有亲戚在一秩内打杂，没有什么是他不知道的。”

听到旁人提到Theseus，Newt的思绪突然之间又被拉到了发生爆炸的那一天，他始终无法忘却在原力中与他紧握住彼此的感觉，触碰到Theseus指间的一瞬间犹如在寒冬中拥抱住了太阳，暖意如泉水般流淌在血液里。也就在那一刻，噪杂的大厅变得鸦雀无声，白色的建筑不知何时变成了黑色，眼前的走廊也长到看不到边际，走廊顶呈半菱形状，这里看起来…似乎是某个飞船的内部，Newt觉得很不可思议，他试着转了转脖子，发现左右两侧不对称排列着好几个房间，他转身面对其中一个，金属大门像是受到感应般突然打开，房间内非常明亮，可惜在Newt看来是一片模糊的，只能隐隐看见里面有团黑色人影在向他走来。他正决定迈进房间时……

“下一位。”坐在透明玻璃后的入关工作人员对着站在红线后发呆的年轻人喊道。

“啊？嗯……”各种星球的语言争先恐后地钻入Newt的耳朵，等他再抬头时之前的一切都不见了，只剩下那个蒙卡拉马里人用手指敲着台面不悦地看着他，Newt赶紧走过去递上了自己的登陆证。

也许今天这个蒙卡拉马里人心情不错，他没有过多地为难Newt就放行了，毕竟每天都有数以千万计的游客涌入科洛桑，谁也不会去在意像他这样的普通人类。

Newt拎着行李坐上了下行的观光电梯，随着电梯的下降，景色在玻璃窗外快速变化着，夕阳也在短短几秒内消失在摩天大楼的阴影之下。

第1372层，Newt照着父亲留给他的坐标穿梭于阴暗的巷子里，这里常年暗无天日，却拥有着科洛桑里数量最多的酒吧和娱乐场所，富人、穷人大都喜欢混杂于此，这使得黑暗中滋生着各种危险，但同时也在别人看不到的地方悄悄孕育着银河的希望。

“Starship”，一个普通到没人愿意多看一眼的名字，用银河标准语书写着的招牌挂在墙上，一闪一灭的灯管看起来许久没人修理过，铁制的酒吧大门不仅紧闭，还被科洛桑警察贴上了封条，Newt再三核对后才相信自己没有找错地方，他伸手轻轻推了下铁门，没有锁。

漆黑的房间内几乎是在门被打开的一瞬间响起了爆能枪充能完毕的声音，好几束红光从四面八方瞄准了他。

“咳…”Newt放下手提箱清了清嗓子，“嗯，我想大家对我是不是有些误会？”他在确定了那些举着爆能枪的士兵不会真的对他射击后继续说明来意，“是我父亲叫我过来的，Dumbledore有事要问我。”

Newt话音刚落，屋内的灯光一盏盏亮了起来，呈现出了它原本的样貌。

“你们都去忙别的吧。”身穿抵抗组织高阶军官制服的中年男子让那些守卫回到各自的岗位，“Newt，你跟我来。”说着他打开了屋子左侧的一扇门。

“Honey！”Scamander夫人正在与丈夫交流着新得到的情报时，当她看到跟在Dumbledore将军一起走进来的是自己许久未见的儿子时，立马站起身把他抱进怀里，“我们实在太想念你了！最近过得如何？”

“我过的还不错……”Newt微笑着轻拍了几下妈妈的背，想让看起来很激动的她冷静下来。

“别光顾着说了，快让Newt坐下来吧，Albus还等着呢。”在Scamander先生的提醒下Newt才得以从母亲的怀抱中溜出来坐到椅子上，正式开始了这场私密的会议。

大家听完了他的叙述后都一反常态陷入了沉思，似乎第一秩序在银河系搜寻力敏这件事对抵抗组织来说非常棘手。

“在旧共时期帝国皇帝帕尔帕廷曾经也这么做过，但这次和那时不完全一样。以前帝国裁判官在找到力敏之后大多一杀了之，”Dumbledore双臂环抱着自己的身体，眉头越皱越紧，“这次Grindelwald明显是在训练一支能力远高于风暴兵的黑暗绝地杀手部队，如果他成功了……”

“银河系将回归到最黑暗的时代！”一想到未来可能会比现在更加艰难，穷苦人民的生活将被第一秩序彻底剥削干净，在座所有人都不禁出了一身冷汗。

“关于关押和训练那些力敏孩子的坐标有进展了吗？”Dumbledore转身问坐在他旁边的Scamander先生。

“听说坐标藏在新建完的歼星舰上，被其中一个将军拿着。”

“是‘征服者号’吗？”Newt忍不住问了一句。

“你知道？”Scamander夫人望着自己的小儿子，“你一向对战事不敢兴趣，这次怎么会知道的那么清楚？”

“一秩的招兵广告贴满了大街小巷，而且我在入关时听到有人讨论新的歼星舰。”Newt双手摆放在台面上稍显不安，他隐瞒了曾在洛塔上与Theseus直接接触的部分，这对抵抗组织来说应该是个重要切入点，但对Newt来说这更像是属于不愿与他人公开的隐私。

“这是个好机会Albus，我们可以派人去征兵，上了歼星舰后尽可能快速地找到坐标的下落。”

“不行！”Dumbledore一口否决了，“Grindelwald是原力黑暗面的主人，他极有可能也在‘征服者号’上，这对普通士兵来说风险太大了，我们同样需要‘特殊’的人来完成这项任务。”

“‘特殊’的人？”Scamander夫人愣了愣，又马上反应过来，“你是指力敏？”

“一位受到过绝地训练的力敏。”他望向坐在角落里的Newt，欲言又止。


	4. Newt潜入Theseus所指挥的歼星舰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：gideonopa

他们把他带到昏暗的房间，示意他坐下。Theseus照做了。

定局者号上多的是设施齐全的审讯室，但这个地方——除了正中间摆放着台桌和两张椅子外，什么也没有。天花板上白灯的光亮忽明忽暗，极不稳定，似乎庞大的歼星舰并不屑于腾出电力去供应这小小的灯管。Theseus换了更加舒适的坐姿，扫视一周，对接下来的事情也猜得八九不离十了。

数天前，收到求救信号的冲锋兵将Theseus带回至歼星舰，他本应立刻向最高领袖报告情况，但接下来的时间里，他都泡在巴克塔箱中，与其说治疗，更多是有意为之的软禁。这反倒让他能够从爆炸中完全康复，不至于让部下看到他的窘相。

约莫过了半小时，房间的门终于打开，Hux将军闪了进来，跟随在后的是他的副官。Theseus忘记那家伙叫什么名字了，他的嘲讽之意溢于言表，好像他真的在乎这个空有其表的将军和他的走狗似的。

Hux坐在正对面，一头红发服帖地梳到脑后，后背挺直，微微向前倾身，毫不吝啬地展示他皮笑肉不笑的特长。但见Theseus靠着椅子上，双手抱胸，仍然没有因为他的到来而显露出一丝敬畏后，脸上的小人得志之色也在不经意间转换成愠怒。

“很高兴看到你恢复健康了，Theseus。”Hux的话正如他的人一样，冷的不像是人。

Theseus没有回答，盯着Hux的绿眼睛，将他的小心思一览无遗。

“你把我带到这里来，不单是关心我的身体状况吧？”沉默片刻后，Theseus开口道。

Hux右脸神经跳动一下，摆出一贯厌恶的样子，已经懒得维持假笑了。“告诉我在洛塔上发生的事情。”

“我会向最高领袖解释的，用不着你费心。”

“恐怕我必须知道，Theseus。Grindelwald的命令。”

原力的触角伸及Hux那贫瘠空洞的小脑瓜，在里面搜刮不出对此撒谎的倾向，于是Theseus简要讲述洛塔上的突袭，除了他之外无人生还，关于那位力敏医生的事情则被巧妙地掩盖了。讲完之后，Hux沉思一会儿，看上去像是把这番陈述在他的“谎言检测仪”里逐字过滤。

“你计划带回来的力敏小孩，也死了吗？”

“就像我说的，我是唯一幸存者。”

“所幸我已经派人把其余星球的小孩带了回来，果然啊，有些事还是亲力亲为比较好，不是吗？”

“那些孩子在哪里？”

“这你暂时不必知道。不得不说，Theseus，我以为强大的原力会保佑你呢，看来所向无敌的Lloyd将军终究也是凡人——”

突然间，周遭的声音连同空气消失了，Hux抓住喉咙，不断扯动脖子，想挣脱开无形的压迫，随着力量的聚结，他也愈发感到窒息，痛苦使他瞳孔放大，满脸胀红，失衡倒在地上。站在身旁的副官见此状，下意识掏出爆能枪对准Theseus，没等他反应过来，手中的枪已经被硬生生抢走，吸附在前方的黑色墙壁上。Theseus嘴角藏不住笑，这时他才坐直身子，双手搭在桌子上，愉悦地欣赏眼前这一幕。

Hux的脸由红转紫之际，脖颈上的力量也随即消失了，他跪倒在地上大口呼吸着新鲜空气，等稍稍恢复后，他的脸依旧通红，双眼布满血丝，咳嗽几声竭力掩饰方才的尴尬。

“我可以离开了吗？”Theseus问。

“最……最后一件事。”Hux虚弱地昂着头，抹了抹凌乱的头发。“征服者号建成了，正停靠在科洛桑等待她的指挥官。她是你的了。”

“科洛桑？为什么不是在科雷利亚？”

“旧共的中心近来不太平，最高领袖认为那儿需要一点点震慑力。还有……”Hux站起身来，手环到身后，“要是我，我就不会乱走，乖乖地接收新战舰，再乖乖地离开。越滚越远最好。”

“我想你一定会的。”

Hux和他的走狗离开后，Abernathy中尉便走了进来，他礼貌地鞠躬，请Theseus跟他前去去往科洛桑的穿梭船，但Theseus探知到他并不止送自己离开那么简单。

“长官，我想和您谈谈洛塔上的突袭。”

走在冷色调的长廊时，Abernathy终于道出真正目的，但Theseus僵在原地，耳边传来的不是中尉小心翼翼的细声，那声音模糊又遥远，嘈杂得像是数十人在同一时间开口说话，但有一句话他听得十分清楚：下一位。Theseus终于迈开脚步，此时杂音也消失了，原力指引他朝长廊旁的其中一个房间走去，里面明亮得像是一个新的世界，Theseus用手掌半遮脸，刺眼的白光中隐约印着一个人影，随着他不断靠近，人影始终没有移动，他不禁伸手去触摸，更像是去抓住什么——一个名字。

“长官？长官！”

Abernathy摇晃着他。Theseus摇摇头，影子和声音一并消失了，眼前只有一脸茫然的中尉。

“没什么。”Theseus摇摇头，舔了舔干燥的唇。“你刚刚想说什么？”

“那场袭击……恐怕不是反叛军所为。”

“我不明白。”

“假设一个无名小卒，听到一场军官之间的谈话，他们密谋干掉另一位令人尊敬的长官，而洛塔的爆炸只是第一步。”

Theseus瞥了眼四周，见无人留意他们，在长廊拐弯处停下了。

“我读过Hux的大脑，他是想除掉我，但他永远也没这个胆。”

“这不一定，长官，在您外出执行任务的期间，许多上层的人都秘密接受了某种训练。以应对绝地的把戏。”

Theseus蹙眉，他开始觉得自己是不是低估了身边的同僚。“你知道是谁干的吗？”

“不，我对此一无所知，长官。”Abernathy谨慎得像一只周旋在猫群里的老鼠。“这个无名小卒不能透露更多的信息，他只希望您能够在接下来的科洛桑之程更加小心。他希望您能活下来。”

“好吧，你——或者说这位无名小卒，我感谢他的警告。”

第二天一早，Theseus登上穿梭船，他的身边没有任何军官，自Jenna中尉在爆炸中丧生后，他一直没有时间重新筛选值得信任的副官，也许就像Hux所说的，亲力亲为在第一秩序内比信任来得更为安全，更不用说暗地里还有一群想要干掉他的人。穿梭船上的冲锋队员都是和他出生入死的老兵，有时Theseus觉得他们有几分旧共时克隆人的那种韧劲，当然，这些都是他从各种资料中获悉的。

复兴级歼星舰“征服者”号停靠在科洛桑上空，对于这颗千星之城来说却远不及叹为观止的程度。战舰上的涡轮激光炮和离子炮数不胜数，和定局者号一样拥有凯伯水晶进行充能，想到这个，Theseus的右手不自觉张合，他想象自己窃取其中哪怕一小颗凯伯水晶，根据所获知的知识组装光剑，但他对绝地的剑式只是略知皮毛，而且再多的水晶也早已与船体融为一体。也许这次科洛桑之行可以给他机会潜入绝地圣殿，Theseus心想，但是在那里他能得到什么呢？残垣破壁？一堆破书？

也许是某个人。

小小的想法不知何时在他的大脑中栽种，他不禁回想起洛塔上救他的绝地医生，那人的名字回旋打转，继而在舌尖爆开。Theseus轻声念着他的名字，穿梭船驶入征服者号机场时，连同名字一并袭入脑海的还有熟悉又陌生的气息，循着原力搅乱他的思绪，他四处张望，力图抓住原力带来的蛛丝马迹，直到船舱门打开，他感受到这股力量前所未有的强烈，仿佛再一次回到爆炸发生那天，他向靠近的人影伸出手。

他在这里，Newt，他也在船上。

机场上迎接Theseus的大多是新兵，全都穿上冲锋兵的装备，手持爆能枪，整齐地列队两旁。Theseus知道，一旦战争爆发，这些新人几乎没有几个能够活下来，他们还没有受到多少训练，就像动物一样带出来供新上任的指挥官观赏，有的人连爆能枪都不会用，更不用谈瞄准度了。

他向前行走时，目光扫过一排排别无二致的冲锋兵，接着是面无表情的军官。

“最近有发生什么事情是我应该知道的吗？”Theseus小声询问随行的上尉，“我记得你，明坂战役中的大功臣，是吗？”

“不敢当，长官，很高兴能再和您一起共事。”上尉顿了顿，快速滑动手上的信息面板，锐利的眼睛很快捕捉到将军想要的信息。“有一个机修师试图闯入您的办公室，我们已经把他控制住了，他无论如何也不肯说明擅自离开岗位的原因，您是否要亲自审问？”

“机修师？”Theseus挑眉，他隐约觉得这个冲动的家伙不一般，也许就是自己要找的那个人，倘若不是，那也正好能够处理掉一个该死的间谍。

“把他带到我的办公室。”

“是的，长官。”

办公室延续了定局者号里的简约风格，不存在没用的物品，就连墙上挂着的也是各种最新型号的爆能枪，办公桌的全息地图囊括了整个银河系各个星球的位置，不断放大，甚至可以精确到街巷。Theseus拿出其中一把枪，对着门调整瞄准时，机修师也在冲锋兵的押送下推入了房间。

办公室里只剩下两个人。押送的囚犯手戴镣铐，右颧骨肿起紫色一块，嘴角还残有些许血迹，一头凌乱的褐发混着汗水和血贴在两鬓。很显然，机修师被发现后挨了一顿痛揍，这是审问的第一关，恭喜他挺了过来。Newt看到Theseus后低下头，一副被你抓到了的委屈样子，不发一言。Theseus把爆能枪收回，他感到内心的兴奋冲刷了属于本能的警惕和怀疑，那个力敏医生，此时正站在这里。他们又相遇了。

Theseus抽出白色手帕，径直走到Newt跟前，微微低头，为他擦拭嘴角的血渍。

“我本想说‘我们又见面了，绝地’，但群星在上，你怎么弄成这副鬼样子的？”他的语气里尽是怜惜。

Newt盯着地面，稍稍躲开凑近的手帕，但对方似乎一点也不打算放弃，Theseus小心转动着他的头，想查看颧骨的伤到底有多严重。

“我不是绝地，我是……”

“一个医生。”Theseus抢先说出接下来的话，过近的距离让Newt别过头去，但他的脸还是肉眼可见地红了。“但是一个医生又怎么会出现在我的船上，又怎么会穿着机修师的制服？难不成你弃医从戎了吗？”

“不是，”Newt连连后退，“我……我不能说。”

Theseus追着Newt的脚步，一路把对方逼到贴着墙壁。

“不能说？我可以用间谍罪把你送去枪毙，你是间谍吗？”

“当然不是！”

“但你闯入我的办公室，这不是间谍行为又是什么呢？别告诉我你不能说。”

Newt又选择不说话。

“你不回答我，”Theseus凑到他的耳边，“我就当你是太迷恋我，所以不惜应征入伍，从底层一步一步爬到我的身边，再将我占为己有。你是不是爱上我了？”

“这…这怎么可能！你疯了吗？”Newt连忙否认，苦于双手受禁锢，只好顺势跳开。

“你在消磨我的耐心，我可没有一整天跟你耗下去，医生。”

“我想知道那些被你们带回来的力敏孩子都去了哪里。”

“这不关你的事，”Theseus恢复一向公事公办的冷漠态度，尽管他乐于调戏这个容易害羞的年轻人，一旦涉及第一秩序的相关事情，他绝对会毫不留情。“我劝你扮演好自己的角色，作为一个小小的机修师，轮不到你来担心。”说罢，Theseus把沾血的手帕塞到Newt的手里，叫来守在门外的冲锋兵将机修师带到医疗室，并且吩咐要密切监视他，在他康复后第一时间带到自己的办公室。

偌大的办公室在所有人离开后安静下来，Theseus甚至能听见自己的呼吸声。他记起Hux曾经提过关于力敏孩子的事情，“你暂时不必知道”，这是那红毛的原话，但为什么是暂时？而Newt又为什么想知道孩子们的下落？Theseus遵循Grindelwald下达的命令，从来都不需要询问个中原因，也许这一次有所不同，那些他带回来的小孩，究竟去了哪里？另一方面，既然已经登上征服者号，那些急于迫害他的人，会不会也已经准备好了下一步计划？


	5. Chapter 5

　　 在医疗机器人的帮助下，不到三天纽特身上那些大大小小的伤口就已愈合，甚至没有留下疤痕。对于一个力敏医生来说这种治疗方式显然多此一举，但为了能在歼星舰上尽可能低调地生活，通过技术手段、承受无谓的痛苦，这些都是他所要经历的。

 

　　“斯卡曼德中士，这是通讯部送来的BB-9E，明天修好送过去。”还没等纽特反应过来，他的直属上级英格索尔中尉就把两个处于关机状态的机器人扔在纽特的工作台上，差点把他手上的螺丝刀打飞。

 

　　“可是昨天送来的机器人还没修完呢，你看有人……”纽特指了指坐在房间另一边无所事事，仅仅比他早上船一个月的两个士兵，示意长官可以把任务派给他们。

 

　　“他们是修飞船零部件的，不是修小机器人的！”英格索尔粗暴地打断了他的话，不给纽特反驳的余地，“你要是再企图命令我，就和那些风暴兵一样去扫厕所吧！”

 

　　“不，不了！我修就是了……”纽特有些沮丧地把新来的机器人们拢到面前，叹了口气，继续手头上还未完成的工作。

 

　　也许今天原力不愿与他站在同一边，纽特在焊接线路时不知道哪里出了问题，电路板直接罢工了。“Shit！”纽特咒骂一声后放下工具，烦躁地抓了几下凌乱的额发。他突然质疑自己当初为何要接下这个任务？被派到机修部门工作简直是在浪费时间，不要说接触飞船上的将军了，他连个边都摸不着。

 

　　看到曾因闯进劳埃德将军办公室而得到惨痛教训的同事现在一副抓狂的模样，那两个无所事事的士兵相视一笑，这个叫纽特的家伙可真够奇怪的，但他苦恼的样子远没有刚刚讨论的新话题来得有趣，两人的注意力很快就回到八卦上。

 

　　“你听说了吗？清洁部的斯考特得了血烧病。”

 

　　“哦～～～可怜的斯考特，这辈子都和飞船无缘了。”接话士兵的语气与其说是惋惜更像是在冷嘲热讽，“那他的工作怎么办？我记得他之前专门负责高阶军官卧室的打扫？”

 

　　“鬼知道？”另一个士兵耸了耸肩，“这是撒迦利亚该头疼的问题了，轮不到我们来操心。”

 

　　无心工作的纽特无意中把他们的聊天内容全听进去了，当“高阶军官”“打扫”和“缺人”这几个单词浮现在他脑海中后，纽特立马使用绝地读心术把那两人的脑子翻了个遍，在得知他们提到的撒迦利亚就是清洁部的负责人后，年轻的绝地医生摘掉手套和护目镜，默默离开了办公室。

 

　　只等了一个标准时，他想要的结果就下来了。

 

　　“斯卡曼德中士，恭喜你。”英格索尔中尉把显示有纽特岗位调令的平板放在了他面前，用自认为锐利的眼光把这个弱不经风的男人从头到脚扫了一遍，他实在想不通对方是通过什么手段逃离自己的手掌心的，“在这里签完字你就能滚去新的部门报道了。”

 

　　“这艘歼星舰上有超过八万多人生活与工作，又有谁会在意我这样一个无名小卒呢？这个调令可能仅仅只是因为上面的人觉得我不适合这个……”纽特一时太过兴奋，竟把英格索尔未问出口的问题直接做了回答，惊觉大意的他赶紧闭上嘴，并试图露出点惊讶的表情蒙混过关，可展现出来的样子却有些扭曲，察觉到面部肌肉快抽筋后他选择低头接过电容屏笔在平板上草草签下姓名，“那我去清洁部报道了……”纽特小心翼翼地偷瞄了两眼英格索尔，决定趁他大发雷霆之前赶紧溜之大吉。

 

　　在新部门报道的过程很顺利，没有无所事事的同事，没有欺压你的长官，每个人都按照排班连轴转，毕竟谁都不想看到第一秩序的歼星舰脏乱得跟贾库上的黑市一样。

 

　　纽特当天就从后勤部领到一套清洁工具，一只能打开高阶军官房间大门的感应手环和一张排班表。他的工作时间正是将军们在指挥舰桥上忙碌的时刻，所以他完全不用担心会被撞见在卧室里鬼鬼祟祟地翻找什么秘密情报。也许是担心自己会再次被忒修斯抓住，纽特选择避开了“征服者”号最高指挥官的房间。

 

　　可事实证明，你越想逃避的，你越是要面对。经过几天的寻找和观察，纽特几乎把除忒修斯外所有高阶军官的底都摸了个遍，没有任何能与第一秩序机密坐标有关系的线索。

 

　　换班休息时，纽特一人坐在长椅上，把玩着电子手环，想了很多，想到那些被劫去的力敏孩子们被训练成杀人机器，将会挥舞手中的红色光剑杀死不听命于第一秩序的无辜百姓，这其中甚至会有他们的父母兄弟姐妹；想到将来银河系中被压迫到妻离子散的数以亿计的家庭，幸存者们将承受何等的痛苦，仿佛绝望的哭喊声已经在耳边响起，纽特摇着头最终决定面对现实。

 

　　“愿原力与我同在。”年轻的绝地刚轻声为自己加油鼓气，就感觉到整艘飞船轻微晃动了一下，紧接着陆陆续续有其他人进休息室的更衣间内换下制服，穿上了自己的衣服。

 

　　“斯卡曼德，你怎么还不换衣服？不想下船放松一下了吗？”其中一人边穿外套边问道。

 

　　“发生了什么事？”纽特一脸茫然，完全不清楚现在是什么情况。

 

　　“看来他们忘记通知你了。”那人指了指窗外，“你看，歼星舰回科洛桑了。据说是军队内部高层办了个酒会，劳埃德将军的父亲要求他也一起参加，所以才赶回来的。全船除了值班人员，大家都放一天假。”

 

　　纽特朝窗外望去，熟悉的高楼和无数穿梭在航道上的飞船，不是科洛桑还能是哪里。

 

　　“所以想好去哪里玩了吗？有家酒吧不错，要不要和我一起去？”穿完衣服，把一切整理完毕的同事向纽特提出了邀请。

 

　　“不了，我……”任务没有完成哪有脸面去见父母和邓布利多将军？“等等，你说劳埃德将军也要下船？”纽特突然抓住了其中一个重点，忒修斯将不在歼星舰上。

 

　　“是啊，前面我们过来的时候看到后勤部把一套正装送过去了。我想他过不久就会换好衣服去参加酒会。”

 

　　“我突然想起来劳埃德将军的卧室还没打扫，我想趁他不在的时候完成任务。”纽特把视线从窗外绝美的风景中挪开，向门外走去。现在对他来说是个绝佳的机会，这次一定要好好把握住。

 

　　把同事都一一目送走后纽特带着工具来到了忒修斯卧室所在的那层楼，随便找了角落躲好，静下心，感受原力在体内流动的感觉，渐渐地，原力所展现出的生命力在脑海中形成，他一下就注意到了忒修斯，比其他人都要耀眼的存在。纽特看着他站在镜子前把衬衫领的尖角翻折好并拍了拍西装外套的下摆，看着他打开了舱门，向停放着穿梭机的甲板走去，最后消失在自己的感知范围内。再三确认对方已乘坐穿梭机离开“征服者号”后纽特才小心翼翼地进入他的房间。

 

　　寻找过程比他想象中的艰难，因为纽特完全没想到最高指挥官的卧室是整艘歼星舰上最大的，即便忒修斯的房间足够简洁，但收纳空间多且杂，把每个柜子和抽屉仔仔细细翻一遍就花了他很长时间，以至于房间的主人提前回来他都没注意到，直到舱门“唰”的一下打开才惊扰到他。

 

　　事情发生得太过突然，纽特吓得整个人都僵在了原地。现在想躲或者逃跑已经来不及，求生本能迫使他的大脑高速运转，环顾四周，他发现浴室的门开着，为了不被已经抬腿迈进房门的忒修斯发现自己，纽特几乎是一个纵身飞跳进去的。关上门，纽特紧张地倚靠在墙上大喘着气，接下来将会发生的，只能听天由命了。

 

　　门外先是隐约传来衣服之间摩擦和皮带金属扣被解开的声音，接着就是死一般的沉寂。

 

　　难道忒修斯睡着了？

 

　　纽特不确定地想站起身查看，又担心对方会突然闯进来，但似乎是他多虑了，即使多等了一会儿外面也没有任何动静。

 

　　难道前面舱门打开的声音是自己太过紧张引起的幻听？

 

　　不论是哪种可能，纽特都决定走出去看看，只要不被抓住，以后就还有机会。

 

　　纽特轻手轻脚地来到门口，又听了一阵，才安心摁下了开门键。浴室金属门快速打开，出现在他眼前的并不是空旷的房间，也不是一眼就能望到大床上躺着的忒修斯，而是一副近在咫尺的躯体，没穿衣服的那种。宽厚的臂膀上是瘦长的下巴，紧绷着的绵薄嘴唇在看到纽特的一瞬间划出了一个好看的弧度，对方带着酒气的鼻息直接一下下喷在了他的额头上。

 

　　“又是你。”忒修斯在酒会上被那些企图巴结他的老将军们灌醉了，不得不和格林德沃打招呼提前退了场。回到“征服者号”上后就感觉到自己房间的浴室里有人，原以为是打扫卫生的工作人员，想等他清理完毕再进去洗澡的，可等到耐心都快没了对方都还没出来，刚想进去看看发生什么事，门就自己打开了。结果站在面前的又是那个力敏医生。

 

　　“呃……劳埃德将军，我……我是来清理房间的！”纽特红着脸憋了半天才想起现在的身份，为了证明自己没有说谎，拍了拍挂在腰部的工具包，“我刚刚打扫完，您可以使用浴……”

 

　　还没等他把话说完，忒修斯直接按着他的胸把他顶到后面的墙壁上：“基于你以前的表现，我并不相信你的话。力敏医生？机修师？现在又是保洁人员了？告诉我，纽特，”忒修斯坏笑着凑到他耳边，把两人之间的距离无限缩小，“你还有什么身份？还会给我什么惊喜？香料走私犯还是……”最高指挥官甚至故意把温热的嘴唇一下下触碰到纽特敏感的耳尖，“银河海盗？”


End file.
